


Let’s make him jealous

by alittlebugsheadx



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: Betty likes archie, Bughead fluff, F/M, Gen, Wedding, archie and Betty broke up, jughead takes interest in betty, just a bit of fluff, offers her a dance, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebugsheadx/pseuds/alittlebugsheadx
Summary: Betty may have arrived at this wedding hung up on Archie, but all that flew out the window when Jughead Jones kissed her for the first time.





	Let’s make him jealous

“Who’s the guy?”

Betty’s eyes widened and the blush crept up onto her cheeks as she turned to see the face who asked the question.

Midnight curls, that looked incredibly soft, complemented his high-cheekbone-chiseled face, with piercing blue eyes, structured nose, and daring smile. He looked rather handsome in his tuxedo, too.

“What makes you think-“

“That there’s a guy? There’s always a guy. You look, somewhat nostalgic. Maybe it’s because you’re looking out into the distance; maybe it’s because he’s actually just sitting at that table over there and you don’t want direct contact?”

She gave him a small smile and rolled her eyes, “You’re good.”

He chuckled, “Yeah, yeah I am. But there’s one thing I don’t get.”

She rested her head on fist, placing her elbow on the table, urging him to continue, “And what’s that?”

“Why, a girl like you, would be hung up on a guy like him?” She felt uncomfortable under his intense stare because it was like he could see right through her.

She scoffed at his obnoxious remark before running her finger along the hem of her napkin, avoiding eye contact: she didn’t want to give him any more power over her than he already had. She was scared that her vulnerable state would just collapse further if she thought too much about it.

She looked up again, catching the redhead across the room’s gaze.

Jughead followed her gaze, ‘ah-ing’ in realisation before asking, “So what’s redhead got that I don’t have?”

She tilted her head up and laughed, blessing his ears in the process.

“Okay, I have an idea,” he looked at her with a sparkle in her eyes.

She didn’t have anything left to lose so she agreed, “Do share.”

He stood up and held a hand out for her, “Will you do me the honour of giving me a dance, gorgeous?”

She smiled and took his hand, “Sure.”

He led her to the dance floor before placing his other hand on her waist. She put one hand on his shoulder, leaving the other interlocked with his. They moved in step together, slowly diminishing the gap between them. He looked down at her with so much admiration as she moved to the music, brushing his collar gently.

“Is he looking?” Jughead whispered. Betty, feeling his warm breath on her cheek, bit her smile back as she peered over his shoulder, “Yes.”

Jughead grinned, “That’s swell.”

She looked up at him, eyebrows raised, slightly amused by his vocabulary choice, “ _Swell_?”

“Yes, you know, ‘swell’. Excellent, very good.”

She tilted her head back once more, letting a laugh escape, “Yes. I know what swell means.”

Jughead couldn’t help but think that laugh was just for him, not for the redhead. He didn’t know why, but something about it seemed so real, so spontaneous that she couldn’t have been planning it,she couldn’t have been faking it.

“He’s averting his gaze,” Jughead told her.

Betty, truthfully, didn’t seem to be caring about the other man. He was able to bring out this smile in her, and this laugh. _This laugh_. For the first time in what seemed like ages, she was actually laughing. She felt like she was the only girl in the room that mattered, and it wasn’t even her wedding. All she really wanted to pay attention to was here, right now.

“I think, maybe you should, well, I don’t know-“

“What?” She looked up at him with her own daring eyes.

“Kiss me,” he breathed, looking intently, awaiting her reaction.

She chuckled and shook her head, “I don’t think so.”

“I meant my cheek! Oh my god, you dirty dirty girl. Get your head out of the gutter. I will not sleep with you,” he started raising his voice, getting weird looks from nearby couples. “Right now,” he whispered in her ear with a smirk plastered on his face.

Embarrassed at his teasing she gave in and kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger. All traces of amusement disappeared from his eyes as her lips were incredibly close to his. She looked up at him, mirroring the same look. As she pulled away slightly, only slightly, he captured her lips in his. She kissed back instantly, enjoying the way his lips moved against hers. This is what she had been looking for. This is what she needed. This is what she wanted. When they pulled away, she rested her forehead on his. They both had huge grins on their faces. She opened her eyes to see his already on her’s.

“So you think he’s jealous or-“

She rolled her eyes before pressing her lips to his once more.

Betty may have arrived at this wedding hung up on Archie, but all that flew out the window when Jughead Jones kissed her for the first time.

But it’s okay, Archie was invited to their wedding, too.


End file.
